samwargulafandomcom-20200214-history
The Blue Company
A renown band of highly disciplined and well armed mercenaries commonly known to operate on the eastern coast from Doras to Faer. Their current allegiance is unknown as they have been dormant for nearly a year. History A seemingly short history of 25 years or so the Blue Company are recognized as their blue armed tattoos of a boar that is also commonly seen upon various pieces of armor, shields and weapons. Being created further in the West nearby the city of Tel-Adas and the Fieflands. Most of the Blue Company were refugee hedgeknights and levies from the fieflands that were forced from their home. The city of Tel-Adas was closed at the time to all who would enter so the refugees turned west away from their burning lands. They fought in various land squabbles of minor lords throughout much of the Fieflands until they turned east near the year 1130 AC. They employed pirates who were landed and ex-knights and lords after the Coup of Sintaro. This is when the Blue Company started holding sway. Time in the East Nearing membership of 300 well armed men at this time, the Blue Company were paid to play part of the loyalists in the Coup of Sintaro. Before they took part in any of the war that was meant to come the coup was over and the Crown in Sintaro had changed hands before any battles were even fought. The Blue Company were locked out of the city before they even entered though the pay they recieved was adequate. The after of the Coup of Sintaro boosted the Blue Companies numbers two-fold. Being paid to be loyal to the crown prior to King Elias' reign in Sintaro the Blue Company became a safe haven for ex-Lords and Knights to turn to. This is when the Blue Company became a well oiled military machine though it's numbers weren't outstanding they were known throughout much of the Eastern coast and in many taverns throughout the Westfold as some of the most honorable mercenaries who packed the largest shock in any vanguard. After many of the Sintaro Loyalists joined the Blue Company under new alias' the Company was hired by the nation and family known as Duncan to the South who have been skirmishing Sintaro forces since just prior to the Coup in Sintaro. Ranking Officials in the Blue Company The Blue Company boasts a large number of individuals who hold rank in many of the Westfold's major cities. Most of which are minor Lords or Knights except for those hailing from Sintaro. There are more than a few in the Blue Company who can trace their heritage directly the Portraya family who had ruled the nation prior to the coup. Political Relations The Blue Company are currently known to be anti Sintaro due to King Elias' Coup just years before. Half the company are still Loyal to the Portraya family and the old crown. Another larger portion of the Blue Company are ex-pirates hailing from Doras under Zook's rule. A quarter still hail from the Fieflands halfway across the continent to the west. Duncan has also placed a few trainers and lesser known commanders within the Blue Company to further discipline the mercenary crew. Latest Activity The Blue Company have been dormant for just over a year. They are commonly known to be encamped a day's ride south of Olly and three days south of Doras between the coast and a dense wood. Little is known of their reasons behind being dormant nor their intentions in the future. Blue Company soldiers commonly frequent the Red Brew Alehouse . Theories - It is thought they are waiting to cross the sea to the Eastern Continent - They've threatened Zook in Doras and are being paid tribute by him to stay away - They are waiting for reinforcements across the sea to march on Sintaro - Duncan is slowly planning to takeover the mercenary group and assimilate it into it's levies to march on Numer. - Inner turmoil has caused them to halt until they come under new leadership. - Bad blood has stemmed from the loyalists and those from Duncan.